


Presents

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Series: One Shot For Each OTP [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: It's their first Christmas together. It's her first Christmas without her papa. It's his first Christmas without his grandfather. Even so, they'll be able to make it the best Christmas possible. And there's a few surprises along the way. One shot. 2012 based. Drabble.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Series: One Shot For Each OTP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600627
Kudos: 5





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! I wrote this extremely cheesy, fluffy story for the holiday.
> 
> I don't own Les Miserables.

Presents

Cosette tried to ignore her stomach acting like the blizzard outside. It was Christmas morning and that was what mattered. Marius was still sound asleep next to her. Beaming, she shook him awake. He turned over.

"Come on, Marius," whispered Cosette, "It's Christmas. No one likes to sleep in on Christmas."

"I do," he grumbled.

She huffed. "Please get out of bed. It'll make you happy."

"Not as much as I am right now." Marius smiled, as he wrapped himself up in the quilt.

"Come on, Marius. It's Christmas. Time to get out of bed."

"I'd rather not."

Cosette paused. She wasn't giving up. It was their first Christmas together. Her first without her beloved papa and Marius's first without his grandfather. Cosette needed to make it perfect. Mixing in the two family's different traditions. Her stomach flip flopped.

"I'll make hot chocolate," Cosette bargained.

Her husband's eyes snapped open. "You got me there." The couple shared a kiss before dashing into the kitchen.

They had decorated their tree with every ornament they could find. A few from Cosette's family, like the angel placed on top. Marius's family had contributed the candles. It was perfect. Over the past weeks presents had been gathered at the bottom. One that Cosette was especially excited to open.

"Okay, start with stockings," said Marius, "Cosette, you go first."

"Alright, my dear husband."

Once the stockings had been opened, they moved to the presents. Paper was torn and scattered across the floor. Cosette was giggling like a child. They exchanged kisses in-between gifts. Until only one box was left. Cosette had put it there the night before.

"I've never seen this box before. . ." Marius whispered, looking it over.

"It's for you." She grinned. "Open it."

He ripped away the red paper to find a box. "Oh, thank you, Cosette! What I always wanted! A box!"

"Open the box, stupide." Cosette chuckled. Her heart was pounding inside.

Marius carefully removed the lid. Inside was a small slip of paper. He took it out. Cosette held her breath.

You're going to become a papa.

Mouth wide, Marius dropped the paper and turned to his wife. Cosette only nodded. His face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh, Cosette!" he exclaimed, embracing her, "We've been trying for months! I-I! I don't know what to say. This is brilliant!"

"I think that this baby is going to make this family feel at least a little complete again," Cosette replied.

"Either way, this is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry holidays and thanks for reading!


End file.
